


Golden Eyes

by Tasceri



Series: Extended Universe [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mind Control, Violence, child grooming, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasceri/pseuds/Tasceri
Summary: Isa becomes Saïx. (a series of 100-word drabbles)





	Golden Eyes

The white-coat apprentice helps him to his feet, grip firm, a hand on his back. Coughing, gasping, the air acrid, silhouettes shifting senselessly in the borders of his vision.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Other figures emerge from the darkness; the King's scientist and his son, the guards who caught them trespassing so many times. No ground, no sky, pairs of spherical yellow eyes in the distance. He recognises gruesome shapes familiar from home but they could just be illusions.  
  
"Stay close. There could be more Heartless nearby."  
  
Numbly the boy who was Isa follows Xehanort into the Darkness.

* * *

 "We can't be the only ones who survived... right?"  
  
"Maybe some of them escaped to other worlds."  
  
At first Isa thought he was shell shocked, but the emptiness refuses to fade. He's grateful for the direction of the elder apprentices, the difficult tasks required to survive this vacant world, for Lea's company. At least, he'd be grateful if he could feel anything at all.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
An entire world, _dead_. That's what the apprentices said. Lea's still trying to make jokes. Neither of them laugh. Lea groans, holding his head as if he has a migraine that won't pass.

* * *

 The coat is heavy, constricting. Isa studies his reflection. Pulls up the hood. Becomes invisible to the Darkness.  
  
"We are not who we were," says Xehanort, adjusting the fit of Isa's uniform. "We are merely - carriers of information, if you will - until we can be whole once more." His hand ghosts over Isa's waist. "We should not exist at all."  
  
Isa draws himself to his full height. He feels young under Xehanort's steady gaze. Vulnerable. Shy.  
  
"You are Saïx," says the man who was Xehanort. "You are the carrier of Isa's memories. Do not lose them. They're all you have."

* * *

 "Such promise," says Xemnas in that rich, sultry voice. He touches Saïx gently, a slight smile on his full lips, appraisal in his golden eyes. A shiver shakes Saïx's spine. "Such a promising young man."  
  
Saïx doesn't mention his humble origins: no good father, no mother at all, dropping out of school to skulk the streets of Radiant Garden with Lea, petty crime - instead, he basks in the deception, in the subject Xemnas thinks he could have become.  
  
"We'll find a way to return your heart," Xemnas promises. "I won't fail you."  
  
He touches Saïx gently and fucks him hard.

* * *

Isa was never a soldier. A brawler at best. Got into fist fights with punks on his street. Could pin Lea to the ground with an arm behind his back. Strong, tenacious, but no real skill. He trains daily, trains until his legs are shaking and his lungs scraped raw.  
  
"Your improvement is impressive, to say the least." Xemnas praises, following with his finger the new scars on Saïx's skin. "Your dedication far surpasses that of your peers."  
  
The Superior remains unimpressed by Axel.  
  
"You've got to work harder," Saïx urges; "What use is a slacker who can't even fight?"

* * *

Xemnas is asleep, his chest rising with each slow breath. Tenderly, Saïx casts his fingertips over his smooth, dark skin, faintly flushed with pale hair. His joints are stiff. His hips sore. Xemnas' stomach is tight with muscle, tense even while sleeping, betraying his strength. His soft silver hair fans his head like a halo.  
  
Isa seems more like a dream than a memory. Nothing more than a child, weak and naive. He longs for the emotions his other self wasted. All his empty body can feel now is pain and arousal.  
  
Xemnas, in his infinite generosity, affords him both.

* * *

"Stop pretending. You are nothing. You feel nothing. You are a vessel - a vessel of the man you will become - nothing more."  
  
Reluctantly Saïx drops his grasp from the hands around his throat.  
  
He supresses the instinct to flinch.  
  
Axel, a coward, continues the charade of emotion. To think that they ever had anything in common would be laughable. As for Saïx, he shoulders his responsibilities with the efficiency Xemnas has come to expect of him. He must follow his orders without question: only then does he stand a chance at finally becoming whole.  
  
...When did his eyes become gold?


End file.
